Winter
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Semoga dimusim selanjutnya dan seterusnya, dia memang yang ditakdirkan untukku/Sequel 'AUNTUMN'/SasuSaku/DLDR/RnR


**_Naruto_** belongs to **_Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Winter_** belongs to ** _Takamura Akashi_**

 ** _Sequel 'Auntumn'_**

Romance/General

 ** _Warnings_** : Typo(s), AU, OOC, and anything warnings not I'm write

 ** _SasuSaku_**

DLDR!

RnR please!

Enjoy~

.

.

Warna warni musim gugur telah menghilang bersama salju pertama yang turun malam itu. Tapi hati seorang gadis yang memiliki netra seindah _emerald_ ini masih terjebak dalam dingin khas nya musim gugur. Ia menghela nafas berat sembari meringkuk dalam kasur kecilnya yang nyaman. Ia tidak terpikir sekalipun untuk keluar di hari yang sangat dingin, selain untuk bekerja tentunya.

Wajar saja, ia adalah gadis musim semi yang hidup dengan nyamannya angin hangat yang berhembus. Ingatannya kembali terngiang-ngiang dengan pertemuan tak terduganya di musim gugur. Hal itu yang membuat pertahanan yang selama ini ia buat untuk menghindar, hancur. Sesekali ia berpindah posisi dengan tidur telentang, kemudian atensinya berpaut pada langit-langit kamar yang kosong.

Sekali lagi ia menghembuskan nafas, sungguh pertemuan sekali itu benar-benar mengacaukan segalanya. Ingatan, perasaan, pikiran semuanya berkecamuk dengan masa lalu. Masa ketika ia masih 'mencintai' laki-laki itu. Ia sadar bahwa apa yang ia rasakan dulu bukanlah sebuah cinta monyet masa SMA. Tetapi sebuah cinta dewasa dengan keegoisan untuk memiliki.

Tapi tapi kemudian ia terkekeh lalu terdiam kembali, ia sejenak berpikir bahwa cinta ini bukan cinta dewasa yang seperti ia pikirkan. Ini hanya sebuah keegoisan belaka. Dan lagi, gadis itu berpikir ia ingin sekali lagi _kami-sama_ mempertemukannya dengan laki-laki itu. Lalu dengan begitu ia bisa memastikan perasaan yang ia rasakan ini benarkah 'cinta' atau hanya... perasaan ingin memiliki.

Gadis itu kemudian larut dalam pemikirannya, dan tanpa sadar ia tertidur dalam lelap. Ah, awal musim dingin yang... 'dingin'...

.

.

.

 ** _Kringgggg Kringgggg_**

Suara ponsel yang berdering mengagetkan gadis bersurai _bubble gum_ itu dari tidurnya. Ia refleks melihat jam, dan di sana tertera sudah jam 5 pagi. Ia tidak sadar sudah tertidur cukup lama. Sepertinya musim dingin benar adanya sebagai waktu untuk berhibernasi. Dengan segera gadis itu tersadar dari kantuknya dan menjawab panggilan dari seseorang yang tertulis 'bos' di layar ponsel.

Setelah gadis itu menerima panggilan tersebut, ia bergegas untuk mandi dan bersiap. Sepertinya gadis _bubble gum_ ini tidak bisa beristirahat sejenak hari ini. Ia dengan malas segera memilih pakaian musim dinginnya, dan kali ini ia memakai baju dan coat yang berwarna senada, putih.

Ia seperti ingin menyamarkan keberadaannya dari sang salju, tapi sayang surai _bubble gum_ nya itu begitu memikat. Tidak ada yang tak tahan memperhatikan mahkota merah muda yang indah itu. Semuanya selalu terpesona dengan nya. Tapi gadis itu tidak pernah sadar, karena tanpa sadar ia hidup dalam dunia nya sendiri.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah yang lebar gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya. _Heels_ berwarna _ash brown_ nya seakan tidak mengganggu langkahnya. Dan ia lagi-lagi menunggu di halte yang sama, dalam hati kecilnya ia berharap agar ia bisa bertemu dengan laki-laki itul agi. Dan ditengah lamunannya, bus yang ia tunggu datang. Ia segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan tanpa pikir panjang segera menaiki bus.

Tapi tanpa ia ketahui ada seseorang yang sedang menuruni bus itu dari pintu yang sama. Dan dalam sepersekian detik gadis itu sudah jatuh terduduk dan merasakan dinginnya beton trotar yang bersalju. Gadis itu merintih kesakitan, dan ketika ia mendongak keatas tanpa bisa ia cegah degupan jantungnya sangat tak terkendali. Laki-laki itu, ia menjulurkan tangannya sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, _Gomen. Daijoubu_?" ujar laki-laki itu singkat tapi sangat berpengaruh terhadap perasaan gadis _bubble gum_ itu saat ini.

Dan akhirnya bersamaan dengan gadis itu berdiri, ia juga telah menetapkan hatinya. Bahwa ini memang 'cinta', bukan hanya keinginan untuk memiliki. Kali ini ia berharap kepada _kami-sama_ agar ia benar-benar bisa menjadi seseorang yang dinanti laki-laki itu.

 _'Semoga dimusim selanjutnya dan seterusnya, dia memang yang ditakdirkan untukku'_

.

.

.

 ** _Owari_**

* * *

 ** _A/n: Ahoooiii Taka kembali dengan sekuel dari Fict 'Auntumn' ehem cie cie nggak ragu cie cie celebek #apasihthor_**

 ** _Oke Jangan lupa Read and Review~ Untuk Fict Desperado akan menyusul~_**


End file.
